


Дети

by Bee_13, WTF Corazon De Joker etc 2021 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc)



Series: ЗФБ2021: тексты G-PG13 [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Philosophy, Sketches, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_13/pseuds/Bee_13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/WTF%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202021
Summary: которых мы не смогли остановить
Series: ЗФБ2021: тексты G-PG13 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133045
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты G-PG13 команды Корасон энд Ко





	Дети

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Rileniya

|  |   
---|---|---  
  
На Дресс Розе ветер дышит зноем, каменной пылью и сумасшествием.  
Среди руин, которые остались от страны с многовековой историей, люди плачут, смеются, лечат свои раны, любят и оттирают кровь от древних камней.  
Первым делом из этих камней создают не дома — статуи новых героев Дресс Розы. В них без труда опознаются Монки Д. Луффи и его снайпер, но Цуру ничего не говорит на это.  
Она здесь не для того, чтобы осуждать кого-либо.  
Принцесса Виола танцует алегриа¹ на кое-как расчищенной площади; позади нее королевский замок, превращенный в лазарет.  
Осанка принцессы Ребекки выдает в ней воина, и юбки она придерживает неловко и нетерпеливо, а при встрече кланяется сдержанно. Цуру ловит в ее глазах тень неверия — словно девочка никак не может осознать, что все это и впрямь происходит.  
Что эти тринадцать… десять, поправляет себя Цуру, лет наконец-то закончились.  
Сэнгоку беспечно посмеивается, грызя свои крекеры, но наверняка думает о том же.

Через пару дней Цуру встречает Трафальгара — у него покрасневшие белки глаз и блуждающий взгляд, а в руке он комкает упаковку от рисовых крекеров (мальчику, должно быть, хочется пить, если он и впрямь съел их все).  
На Мугиваре Луффи, которого тот втянул в эту историю, нет живого места, и он смеется с яркой фамильной улыбкой, кричит и буйствует, как делает это всегда, — едва оперившийся, а потому неспособный сдерживать бурлящую в нем жизнь.  
Вместе с ним бурлит вся страна, освобожденная от своего, казавшегося всемогущим, тирана.  
Дофламинго, опутанный цепями из кайросеки толщиной в руку, лежит на полу тюремной камеры. Он уже начал оправляться от нанесенных мальчишками ран и скалится Цуру в лицо. Пляска теней от факела делает его гримасу поистине дьявольской, но она слишком стара, чтобы позволить такой мелочи повлиять на себя.  
Все эти дети, избитые, израненные, вкусившие от жизни всей боли и радости, думает Цуру, глядя на него, живут как могут и как умеют.  
Все эти дети, которых мы не смогли остановить и не смогли уберечь.  
Впрочем, это в конечном итоге одно и то же.

Позже Сэнгоку делает вид, что не провожает взглядом уплываюших Трафальгара и Мугивар. Гарпа здесь нет, но Цуру думает, что он бы тоже согласился с ней.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ Алегри́а (исп. alegría букв. «радость», мн.ч. alegrías) — жанр фламенко.


End file.
